Personal flotation devices are well known lifejackets, life preservers, Mae West, life vests, life savers, cork jackets, life belts, flotation suits, and other similar apparatuses. These devices assist the wearer in order to keep them afloat with their airway (mouth and nose) of their head away from water.
Many of these devices are often large and cumbersome and not worn by users. Furthermore, many of these devices are not inflatable and deflatable and hence, can not be used by swimmers who do not require floatation assistance during swimming but prefer having such assistance in an emergency situation only.